


Ho Ho Hollstein

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: Carmilla One-shots [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Domestic Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Established Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Post Season 3, Pre- Carmilla Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: Finally free of the Silas madness Laura is determined to have as much festive cheer as possible even if it means wrapping Carmilla in Christmas lights and forcing her into a "Hollstein Holiday Card".(Laura totally came up with this title/





	Ho Ho Hollstein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr User: SizzlingCloudKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+User%3A+SizzlingCloudKitten).



> I haven't written for Carmilla in quite a while and in general my writing was on hold because uni is evil but I'm away for winter break so that gives me time to write and such. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing Ezra!

A week out from Christmas and Laura was certain Carm wasn't jumping for joy about the upcoming Holiday season, they'd had many debates over why Christmas was a quote un-quote 'Stupid Holiday'. Laura had instigated a temporary cease fire after Carmilla had been rather inventive with some more suggestive uses for sugary snacks, and though Laura may never look at a candy cane the same she had decided to give convincing Carmilla of the holiday magic one last shot. Her hopes weren't very high considering the last time they had attempted to do some last minute shopping. Carmilla had spent half the time making snarky comments about the frosted decorations, rolling her eyes at the Santa in the mall and had proceeded to steal an alarming number of gingerbread cookies before Laura had forcefully shoved her away from the stall, scolding her for all of a few minutes before she had caved and ran back to grab a handful herself. 

  
  
So when Laura trudged home after a long day of work she didn't expect to see her beautiful girlfriend in their front room wrestling a real (yes, real) 7 ft Christmas tree into their tiny apartment. Her bag fell to the floor, her jaw practically joining it as she looked around the room in astonishment. All around the front room fairy lights were carefully and meticulously strung. The Hufflepuff blanket that usually covered the sofa was replaced with a deep red velvet looking throw and the cushions that Carmilla claimed to despise were scattered near the arm rests. The mirror that rested above the fireplace (Carmilla's unlimited trust fund had secured them that beauty) now had a snowflake sticker border and below, hung on the mantelpiece, were two Christmas stockings. Laura's stocking was a soft yellow colour like the sun starting to set and had the Hufflepuff crest embroidered on the front with ‘Laura Eileen Hollis’ stitched in cursive along the white top. It was a little worn and the stitching was a little loose but it was handmade from her father and Laura wasn't about to part with it any time soon. On the other side was Carmilla's stocking - another gift from Sherman Hollis who insisted that Carmilla must join in with the Hollis family traditions despite Carmilla trying and failing to persuade him not to. Though she would never admit it out loud, Laura knew Carmilla was moved by the gesture. Carmilla's stocking was a deep purple colour with black piping along the top and her name stitched in white cursive thread. In the centre a cartoon panther lay asleep embroidered into the fabric. Laura's grin widened when she saw several perfectly wrapped stocking filler shaped presents sticking out of each stocking. 

 

Her eyes drifted down towards the logs in front of the fire each crafted with different artistic designs. Laura chuckled as she caught sight of several screaming painted faces, of course Carmilla would make her want to rescue a bunch of wooden logs. Shaking her head she spun around, finally catching Carmilla's eye as her girlfriend finished propping up the tree. Carmilla startled, her hand instinctively moving up to scratch the back of her neck as a shy smile worked its way onto her face. 

 

“H-hey Creampuff, didn't see you there.” 

 

Laura stepped closer, smile widening. 

 

“I can see that. What's all this? I seem to remember  _ someone _ saying a ‘holiday where you can't kill someone is a stupid holiday’.” Laura says in a terrible impression of Carmilla, raising her eyebrow expectantly. 

 

Carmilla barks out a laugh, moving closer to Laura as she speaks. “First, I don't talk like that.” 

 

Laura flashes her a mock glare sticking her tongue out as Carmilla smirks in response. 

 

“and I still think it's a worthless over commercialised, over-expensive sad excuse for a-”

 

Laura starts to pout so Carmilla continues with a playful eye roll. “-anyway, I know how much Christmas means to you so I figured I could give this stupid holiday another chance.” She says with a nonchalant shrug. 

 

Laura steps closer, her pout replaced with a dazzling smile of adoration as she pulls Carmilla in for a tight hug. 

 

“I'm ignoring that insult because you are the best girlfriend ever!” Laura exclaims leaning in to capture Carmilla's lips in a soft kiss. 

 

She pulls back and this time it's Carmilla who pouts. Laura grins, pecking Carmilla's lips a few more times before her excitement takes over, clapping eagerly as her eyes fill with joy. 

 

“I've seen that look before.” Carmilla comments warily. 

 

“I know what would make this even better!” Laura shouts darting out of the room with far too much determination for Carmilla's liking.

 

‘Please don't be what I think it is.’ Carmilla mutters to herself, knowing she's lost when she hears Laura start to rummage through their closet. It can only mean one thing…

 

****

 

“Carm, you have to smile!” Laura reiterated for the 10th time, huffing when Carmilla's pout intensifies. 

 

“You promised we would do this.” Laura pleads, fluttering her eyelashes and giving Carmilla a soft smile, “please Carm.”

 

“I look like Santa threw up on me.” Carmilla whines gesturing angrily to the bright red sweater she was sporting.

 

“Well I think you look adorable, but I do have some other sweaters if you want to pick something else, there’s a bright pink one if you’d prefer that.” Laura suggests smirking when Carmilla aggressively shakes her head grumbling under her breath.

 

“I miss my old sweater.” 

 

“Oh hush you, and for the love of Hogwarts put on the hat I gave you.” She chastises.

 

“Why can’t I have the antlers?” 

 

“Geez, stop being so difficult!”

 

Another groan is her response, their eyes meet both glaring at one another before Carmilla whines - actually whines and grabs the Santa’s hat placing it on her head and then turning away defiantly.

 

“Aw come on, if you smile for one picture I will make it worth your while.” Laura says in a suggestive tone, lowering her voice as she leans in to trail kisses down Carmilla’s neck.

 

Carmilla hums and tilts her head to give Laura more room, the soft brushes of Laura’s lips becoming more insistent as Carmilla’s face starts to heat up. Laura starts to kiss her way back up her neck and then her jaw, finally kissing her lips and nipping lightly. Carmilla tugs her closer, her hands tangling in Laura’s hair, playing with the ends of it as they melt into the embrace. Laura’s hand comes around to cup Carmilla’s neck as she deepens the kiss, her tongue brushing against Carmilla’s lower lip and begging for entrance that Carmilla willingly gives her. When they eventually break for air their foreheads press against each other, breathless with messy hair and flushed faces and matching smiles. Neither notice the self timer going off or the camera flashing and catching their candid pose before they are rushing back in, getting impossibly closer as hands start to roam. When Carmilla practically rips their sweaters off Laura can’t find it in herself to care, her chastising replaced with loud moans and cries of Carmilla’s name, their matching sweaters carelessly flung across the room.

 

* * *

 

“Have I mentioned how much I hate Christmas shopping?!” Carmilla snarks as they enter yet another shop.

 

“Only about 50 times today.” Laura quips back, pulling Carmilla straight towards the baking aisle. 

 

“Do we really need to do this? I told you I was only joking.” 

 

“You challenged me and you know how much I love a challenge.” Laura responds grinning as she grabs some supplies. 

 

Carmilla shakes her head but can’t keep the smile from her face when Laura pokes her tongue out in concentration, turning to her with a determined smile.

 

“We’re going to need a basket. Wait here.” Laura says mostly to herself as she rushes away in search of a basket. 

 

She returns moments later armed with a basket which already contains several boxes of chocolate chip cookies, which Carmilla knows are definitely not essential to their baking competition and she can’t resist teasing her a little.

 

“I don’t think 5 packets of cookies are needed for a gingerbread house Cupcake.”

 

Laura’s cheeks redden as she playfully shoves Carmilla who chuckles before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her head. 

 

“If you don’t stop teasing me I won’t share my cookies with you.” Laura states folding her arms and glaring at her girlfriend.

 

“Oh please, we both know you won’t be sharing them with me regardless.” Carmilla replies with a smug smile, smirking more when Laura huffs and stomps in front. 

 

It takes all of a few strides for her to catch up, pulling Laura in for a soft kiss and continuing their shop holding hands. 

 

They take a coffee breaks which consists of Carmilla insisting that Laura perch in her lap as she seductively sucks excess whipped cream from her finger. It takes everything Laura has not to act on her lust; she fails and ends up dragging Carmilla by her scarf to the Starbucks bathroom. They leave hastily, smoothing their clothes and combing their very obvious sex hair and trying to hide the embarrassment, it turns to full blown laughter when they catch sight of an elderly couple staring at them in horror. 

 

When they return to their apartment, bags bursting, their lust is momentarily forgotten and replaced by fierce competition and teasing trash talk.

 

 

***

 

 

Carmilla chuckled as Laura swore again, glaring at her as she plucked another icing pen out of Laura's reach. 

 

“Quit hogging the pens!” Laura whined reaching across to snatch it.

Carmilla smirked, waiting until Laura was an inch away before moving to hold the pen above her head.

 

“Carm! Just give me-” again Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand tugging at her arm to take the pen and once again Carmilla moved it away smirking as Laura’s eyebrows sharpened, her eyes narrowing as she glared, actually stomping her foot in protest.

 

“You are such a cheater!”

 

“You’re such a sore loser Creampuff.” Carmilla teased.

 

“Am not!” Laura snaps.

 

“I love that bunched up face you make when you’re mad, it’s hot.” Carmilla says winking as Laura growls in response.

 

“Well I must be breathtaking because I’m furious!”

 

Carmilla shakes her head with a smile, placing the pen on the kitchen island and wrapping an arm around Laura’s shoulder, soothingly rubbing up and down her arm. 

 

“How about we make the cookies together before this turns into a bloodbath.” she suggests nudging Laura’s shoulder playfully.

 

Laura bites her lip pausing before she relents, nodding with a small smile. Her eyes fall to the pile of cookies Carmilla had made instead of a house.    
  


“Gingerbread zombies? Really Carm?!” Laura laughs as Carmilla shrugs with an awkward smile.

 

***

 

Carmilla had been trying and failing to read her book for the past hour and a half. 

 

First she was distracted by Laura insisting they kiss under every strategically placed string of mistletoe (not that she complained). Then Laura had wrestled with Carmilla over which object should become their tree topper, which had resulted in Carmilla having to suffer through a Laura Hollis pout after she’d shot down the idea of Laura’s custom made Lois Lane figurine decorating their tree - in her defence it was twice as heavy as most of the other decorations and it had taken her hours to secure the far too large tree in their apartment. After the pouting had finally ceased Laura had decided that the apartment was “too quiet” and the holidays songs were blasted.

 

Carmilla sat in the chair watching as Laura bobbed around shimmying and doing the most outrageously cheesy moves as she proceeded to belt ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ for the fourth time. Four times and Carmilla had finally had enough, slamming her book closed as she stormed over to the speakers. As if she could sense the nightmare that was turning her music off Laura spun around eyes widening as Carmilla started to unhook her phone.    
  
“Nooooo!” Laura shrieked running over to her girlfriend, standing protectively in front of the speakers. “I won’t let you turn it off.”

 

“If I hear one more Mariah Carey song I  _ will _ riot.” Carmilla quipped holding up a finger threateningly.

 

“Don’t be such a grinch.” Laura shot back. “It’s  _ my _ phone and I say the Christmas music stays on.”

 

Carmilla clenched her jaw, sighing before an idea forms and she pushes Laura aside.

 

“Hey!-”

 

Carmilla instantly shushes her with a kiss on the nose, turning back to finish her typing. Laura waits in confusion, a second later soft lyricless music plays - it’s an old song that Laura doesn’t recognise but there’s a smile on Carmilla’s face so she can’t bring herself to change it. She matches the smile when Carmilla grabs her hand, twirling her closer as they move to the music, falling into a classic waltz.

 

“See, this is much better than that other drivel.” 

 

Laura hums resting her head against Carmilla’s shoulder as they sway to the music. 

 

“You’ve been quieter today.” Laura comments. “I know you miss her, maybe one day you can tell me about some of your holiday traditions.” 

 

They fall into a comfortable silence letting the soft tones guide their movements. When Laura tilts her head up Carmilla meets her half way pecking her lips softly. As they pull away Laura can see how Carmilla’s eyes glisten, a sad smile replacing the gentle one she had only moments ago.

 

“I didn’t meant to upset you Carm. I just wanted you to know that you don’t have to hold back, I love you - all of you and I’m sorry that I ever made you feel as though you have to hide parts of yourself from me.” Their eyes locked and Laura smiled soft, her hands coming to rest on Carmilla’s shoulders.

 

“I know.” Carmilla whispered ducking her head as a tear escaped her.

 

Laura moved a hand under her chin, tilting her head back up as she used her thumb to catch the tear. She lent in, kissing Carmilla’s cheeks and then kissing her lips; she could feel Carmilla’s tears falling and how Carmilla’s lip trembled against her own. She pulled Carmilla closer, pouring everything she wanted to say into their embrace.

 

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Laura uttered the words against Carmilla’s lips, repeating them softly everytime they broke apart.

 

Carmilla shuddered against her, pulling back as she choked out a laugh, the sound harsh and broken.

 

“Mattie would be calling me a sap right about now.” 

 

“That sounds like something she would do.” Laura agreed keeping a tight hold on Carmilla as she let her continue.

 

“There weren’t any traditions as such, but, she- she would take us to a rooftop and we’d look at the stars and for that one night we could be free. Free from Maman and the burdens we faced, we would laugh and sing, watching as lanterns filled the sky or as the snow started to fall. It was something Mattie could give me that no one could take away.” 

 

As Carmilla spoke Laura could hear the passion in her voice, the softness as she spoke her sister’s name, her voice turning wistful. 

 

“I just- I know you have the dimwit squad and the ginger twins and we have your dad, and I am so unbelievably grateful that I get to share this life with you but there’s an ache, I can’t help but wish she were here too. I’m scared of forgetting her.” Carmilla answers, tears welling up once more.

 

“I don’t think you could forget her even if you wanted to.” Laura brushes a lock of hair behind Carmilla’s ear before continuing, “it’s okay to miss her Carm. I know Mattie and I didn’t always see eye to eye but I would love to hear about your adventures - I’m sorry if me pushing Christmas upset you.”

 

Carmilla shook her head squeezing Laura’s arm as she spoke, her voice softer than usual. 

 

“I may not get this stupid holiday and yes, maybe some part of me is still hurting but I like being festive with you, I love that you sing around the house and that we wear matching sweaters. How I have to stop you from eating all of the candy canes and watching you get excited over cheesy decorations at the mall. I like it because it makes you happy, because I love you.” 

 

Laura smiled wider than before, happy tears forming as she kissed Carmilla once and then twice pulling apart with a smirk. 

“You really are a sap.” 

 

Carmilla rolled her eyes mumbling a barely audible “shut up” and tugging Laura back towards her, their lips meeting once more. The soft music continued to play as they got lost in one another, tears replaced with much more enjoyable cries and breathy gasps. They fell asleep curled up together, soft smiles still on their faces feeling closer than ever.


End file.
